


Smile 'Til It Hurts

by cazei



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little?, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Could also be canon universe, Just read, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short as hell, Swearing?, either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: "'I’m...I’m trying to ask you to marry me! Give me your damn hand!' I say, laughing and crying at the same time suddenly. He’s smiling so much it looks like it hurts, but he tries to hide his face behind his hands."-Blitzen asks Hearth to marry him.





	Smile 'Til It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted as canon universe or human-au.

I wake up to my favorite sight: Hearth passed out on his pillow next to me. He snores softly, and I run a hand through his hair.

Today’s the day, I know.

He blinks his eyes open and grins at me. " _Morning_ "

"Good morning, love," I say. He grins at me through squinted eyes.

"Up and at ‘em," I say. "I’ve got plans for us."

He opens his eyes now and yawns. " _Oh, yeah? What are we doing?_ "

"You’re," I say, signing as I speak, and tap his nose, "getting ready to go, and I’ll tell you when we’re there."

He exhales. " _Okay, fine._ "

-

Ten minutes later, we’re in my car and I’m driving. Hearth is next to me, smiling at the clouds through the window, and I grin at him in my rearview mirror. He shakes his head but continues to smile.

-

We reach the spot twenty minutes later. It’s a hiking spot, that leads to a waterfall and cliff.

“ _Blitz_ ," Hearth signs, knowing where we are. " _This_ …"

This is where we first kissed, four years ago. 

"Yup. Follow me."

 

We clumsily hike the path, clutching onto each other and laughing for no apparent reason. Neither of us speaks, but I have a feeling Hearth knows I’m up to something.

" _You know_ ," He signs once. “ _This is the same day we first kissed, too_."

I shrug. "Maybe, maybe not."

We keep walking.  

Even though we go here all the time, it still blows me away when we reach the end of the trail. The trail lets out to a viewing platform, and we look to see a massive waterfall trailing down an even larger cliff.

There’s no one else here, but I don’t need anyone else. 

I love him so much.

I turn to Hearth.

“Hearthstone, give me your hand."

He looks so impossibly happy, that I nearly combust at the sight. He giggles happily and signs, " _Why_?"

"I’m...I’m trying to ask you to marry me! Give me your damn hand!" I say, laughing and crying at the same time suddenly. He’s smiling so much it looks like it hurts, but he tries to hide his face behind his hands.

" _Yes_ ," He signs.

"I haven’t asked yet," I say.

" _What are you waiting for_?" He asks.  
I get down on one knee, and we’re both crying again.

"Will you marry me?" I ask.

" _Yes. God, yes_ ," He answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> i thrive on comments


End file.
